


Blood, Night & the Race

by kei_yairi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/kei_yairi
Summary: I fell and sat on the church altar's floor. This church was abandoned for a long time already. There's no light in this place. Those two men didn't look at me. We're in the same race for blood sake. And I love those two men.





	Blood, Night & the Race

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually a draft of one of my stories. But I just couldn't let it stay still in my PC, so, there you go! Oh, and it's written in Aoi's POV. Happy reading!

Blood, Night & The Race

 

I fell and sat on the church altar’s floor. I was looking at these two men in front of me; and that’s all I could do. I just couldn’t do anything when I saw them standing face to face like this. 

 

This church was abandoned for a long time already. The church was broken, nearly collapse if I could add it. But this church was still had that big cross; it was over my head, on this altar’s wall. Won’t that big cross able to burn these two cursed being? I thought, from the legend I’ve heard, a wooden cross was one of their weakness.

 

Our weakness.

 

They, those two men, didn’t look at me. They just looked into each other without any warm feelings radiated from their eyes. As usual, as from long time ago, there was nothing in this world that could make these two people walk in the same way in ANY way. Their SAME race also won’t be the reason for them to understand each other. They just won’t stop giving any terror toward each other. They’re in the SAME race for… for whatever’s sake…

 

We’re in the same race for blood sake…

 

There’s no light in this place. The wind blew all the candles here. There was even no burning lantern. But still, I could still perceive the pale faces of those two men. Maybe it was because of the light from the full moon that entered this church without any barrier. This church has no roof; it was already crumpled since…I don’t know since how many years ago.

 

Or… was it because of my own vision that already adapted with the night’s darkness? I… I’ve already become the part of this two men’s world. Them, who stood in front of me, still with their hatred, lingered in their fierce eyes.

 

I looked to the left side of me. His blond hair fell to his shoulders. The wind of the night blew; it made his golden locks swayed a little. Uruha, he was the one who brought me to this World of Night when I was dying and almost picked up by The Death.

 

There was a shaman woman who wanted to kill me. She wanted to take my bile for her ridiculous ingredient to resurrect some dead men. There, Uruha saved me from the insane woman. He gave me his blood, and from the very moment, I devoted my life to him.

 

Tell me that I’m his slave for did anything he asked me to do. Tell me everything you want for it. All I know, I’m his pupil; I applied all the things he taught me. Then, I became the blood of his, who’s warming his cold slumber with the heat from my body.

 

Far in front of Uruha, was another blood worshiper, from the different clan. Reita, was the one accompanied me after the massive slaughter. It was twenty years ago when the slaughter happened, and there, I thought that Uruha died in the slaughter, after the sun rose.

 

Reita was the one who revealed the other truth about Uruha’s identity to me. Reita was the one who also sipped my tears every time I cried.

 

I love those two men. But now, they’re facing each other to kill each other.

 


End file.
